Luck of the Irish
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: She comes to Charming in the middle of this war with the Irish, unaware of it. Her dad welcomes her with open arms. She makes friends with the people and starts school like she's supposed to. But the war with the Irish could ruin her chances of starting a new life. With the help of her friends, especially one, will help her overcome all her hardships. Sequel to ANSCL. R


**A/N:** This is the sequel to A Not so Charming Life. I know some of you wanted me to continue that story so here it is. Kind of. It has Silky and Juice as a couple but it's focused on one main character.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

She stepped off the bus and looked around. She had traveled a long distance to get here. She hadn't told anyone she was leaving. It had taken her a couple of months to plan this entire thing. With her stepfather dead, her mother had given her free reign to do what she wanted. It would hurt her mother's feelings to know that she had left without a word, but she hadn't been out of Ireland.

There was only one place she could think of going. She hadn't seen him in years but she was certain her would be happy to see her. She barely remembered him, but what she did remember was that he had been loving and kind to both of them. She wasn't certain what had happened to send him away but she knew that she wanted to get to know what was going on. She wanted to know him.

The town of Charming was smaller than what she was used to. It felt more like a country town, except there weren't any cattle or sheep. It was completely urbanized even though it seemed happy. The name said it all right.

She walked over to the sheriff's station and walked in. She didn't know where she was going so she needed to ask. She walked up to the first person she saw and waved.

"Excuse me," she said. "Can you tell me where Teller-Morrow Automotive is?"

"Yeah, give me a minute," he said without looking up at her.

She waited around for ten minutes with no one to help her. She heard the roar of motorcycles and looked out the window. Two people pulled off their helmets and walked into the sheriff's station. She noticed they bypassed the front desk and went straight for the door that was marked Lt. Roosevelt. She noticed the woman had long dark hair braided down one side. She was wearing a Teller-Morrow work shirt. The guy she was with was wearing the same shirt. He was sporting a Mohawk and tattoos on either side of it.

She waited as they conducted whatever business they had with the lieutenant. If they were wearing the shirts of the business she needed to get to, maybe they would take her with them if she asked. The member of the sheriff's department was steadfastly ignoring her. When they walked out, she walked towards them.

"Excuse me," she said. They turned around and looked at her. "Do you work at Teller-Morrow Automotive?"

They looked at each other. "Yes, why?" the woman asked.

"Would it be too much of an imposition if I asked you to take me there?"

"Not at all. I hope you don't mind riding behind me. Silky's bike isn't equipped to ride two. I doubt she would care if you ride with me," the man said.

She watched the other woman sidle up to him and slid under his arm. He put a hand to her head then kissed it. It was obvious they were together simply by the way she acted to him. When they were done, he motioned for her to climb on behind him.

She had never ridden a motorcycle before. It was different than riding in a car with the driving on the right side of the car. It was also different riding on the right side of the road. She had grown up doing things opposite than everyone did in this country. There were so many things she had to get used to before she disappeared.

The ride was shorter than she thought it was. She was face to face with the automotive shop. She watched the two she had come in with swing off their bikes and head for the door to the shop. The woman whirled on her heel and came back to her. She looked her up and down before grabbing her arm.

She wasn't able to question anything as she was dragged into the building. The room was spacious and filled with miscellaneous items. There was a TV section, a bar, and a pool table. Girls were around the bar talking to others and pouring drinks. This was just like the club in Ireland, only she was allowed inside.

"Chibs, you have a guest!" the woman called. She waited a minute. "Chibs! Get your Scottish ass out here!"

She heard Gaelic cursing as a tall man ambled out. "Geez, Silky, hasn't anyone ever told you not to yell at the top of your lungs? You can rupture vocal cords like that."

He stopped when he came near the bar. "Kerrianne?" He looked her up and down but it didn't register. "Why are you here?"

The woman named Silky scratched the back of her head. "I think she came to see you, Dad."

Chibs turned his attention to the woman. "Did you bring her here?"

"She was at the sheriff's station when Juice and I were there talking to Roosevelt. She asked if we worked at TM and when we said yeah, she asked for a ride. It didn't occur to me that she was your daughter until we got here. I kind of put two and two together to come out with father daughter. I didn't think you'd what her running around Charming unprotected so the best solution was to bring her here." She turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Kerrianne was left with a man she barely knew. She knew he was her dad and that he still cared for her, but that was it. She didn't know what he was capable of doing. That was a lie. She did know what he was capable of doing. Anyone associated with True IRA was capable of anything. She knew that.

They stood there staring at each other for the good part of ten minutes. People walked through and gave them an interesting look, but no one dared take a step towards them. A few guys sat down in front of the TV and turned around in their seats to watch whatever they thought was coming. Nothing was coming. She just didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen him since he came to Ireland about three years ago.

Chibs was like his daughter. He had no idea what to say to her. He hadn't seen her since the club went to Ireland to retrieve Abel from the clutches of Caillen. She had been about sixteen then. That would make her nineteen now. What was he going to do with a nineteen year old girl? He had to ask Tig about that one. He was the only one who had raised a teenage girl in this club and lived to tell the tale. Then again Tig's daughter was out in garage working on a new project for the club. If there was anyone who could talk to Kerrianne about the club it was Silky.

He watched Kerrianne move about the room. She was taking in her new surroundings. He had no idea where she was going to live. He lived in the clubhouse dorms most of the time because he hated going back to an empty house. For the last seventeen years he had been living between the two, ever since he had left Ireland and his family. Jimmy O had made sure that neither Fiona nor Kerrianne was able to see him. Fiona did a couple of times but that was it.

"Who was that woman, Da?" she asked.

His heart gripped at the word. He hadn't heard that in such a long time it made him want to cry. If the guys saw him crying, they would rib him about it to no end. He could handle that but he would rather not go through it.

"Da?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. That woman was Silky Trager. Her father is a member of the club and she's the old lady of Juice. She's clean."

"She's very nice."

"That she is." He shifted his feet. "What are you doing here, Kerrianne? Does your mother know?"

"Before you start hassling me about all of this, I have a reason." She dug in her purse and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I was accepted into art school. My first few courses are online but I have to go to the campus for tests every few weeks. I have to keep an online portfolio as well as a hard copy."

"You never answered my questions. Does your mother know?"

"She has an idea. She tried to get me to go to the art school in Dublin, but Galen wouldn't let me. He said the IRA couldn't watch me there. I came here instead. I figured it would be a little bit safer if I was around my da."

Chibs nodded then grabbed her arm. "Come with me."

Kerrianne followed him out the door. She noticed that when she jerked at her arm, he let her go but relocated his hand to her back. He was being protective. She understood why. He hadn't seen her in almost a decade so it made sense. He led her to the last bay where she saw the woman named Silky and a curly black haired man working on an older car. They were talking about something as they stood over the engine block.

"Silky, Tig, there's someone I want you to meet," her dad said. They turned around and looked at him, pulling rags from their back pockets. "This is my daughter Kerrianne. Sweetheart, this is Tig. You've already met Silky."

"Want me to show her around, Chibs?" Silky asked as she wiped her hands on her rag.

"That would be lovely, Silk. Thanks."

She came over. "Obviously, I'm Silky. I grew up here so I kind of know the ins and outs of this place and these guys."

Kerrianne looked her over, taking in her jeans, boots, tank under her work shirt, and long braid. "How long have you known my da?"

"As long as I have been here. He's like a second father to me." She glanced at Chibs. "Between you and me, he's a big ole softy." Chibs made an aggravated noise and she laughed. "Come on. Let's get far enough away so I don't have to deal with both our dads growling about how they are not soft."

Chibs watched as the two of them walked across the lot, Kerrianne asking a question and Silky listening intently. He was certain that that the two of them were going to hit it off rather well considering they both came from club backgrounds. The only difference was Silky knew her father although she didn't know the full degree of his character.

Gemma pulled up in her new car, another Caddy. She looked at the two women walking into the clubhouse then made a beeline for the shop. Chibs sighed and let loose a curse. The former Queen was not going to let this one go. She hadn't like Fiona since he had switched charters. She was scared of her as well, but that had disappeared slightly with the death of Jimmy O. With Kerrianne in town, it gave her fear that her mother would show up. That idea wasn't too farfetched.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded. "Is Fiona here?"

"No, Kerrianne's just here for school. I saw the paperwork myself," he replied. He shook his head. "Please don't start. I'm reeling from having her here. I don't know what to do. I haven't seen the girl since we were in Ireland for Abel."

Gemma stopped whatever thought was about to spew out of her mouth and waited for a second. She had to wonder what it would be like if she lost Jax to someone else. If someone like Jimmy O had taken her husband and son from her, what would she be like? Would she be as comfortable with this? She had to think about what he was thinking and feeling.

"She's with Silky?" she asked. He nodded. "She's in the best hands. Besides Tara, Silky knows the ins and outs of the club. She lived on the outside but she knows how it goes. She can watch out for Kerrianne. Come on, Chibs. Let's go talk to your daughter."

They crossed the lot once again. It was becoming a tedious task to walk across the lot just to talk to people, but things like this called for idiocy. Gemma opened the door and let the guys pass through. It was strange seeing one of them at a loss for words. But this was a time when anything was possible

They heard Silky's voice before they saw her. She was giving the grand tour. When Kerrianne paused to look at the mug shots, Silky started rambling about the guys being idiots and getting arrested. Kerrianne asked why there wasn't a mug shot of her on the wall.

"I've been gone for twelve years. I've only been back a few months. Even when I did live here, I was never really in trouble. If someone messed with me, the guys had my back," she replied.

"How long have you been with…" Kerrianne motioned behind Silky to the door.

She turned around as Juice walked up to them. Kerrianne noticed the bright smile that graced her face as the man filled in the space beside her. She turned her shoulder under his as he wrapped her in a hug. She hugged him back, holding him tightly.

Kerrianne saw the evident love that was between them. She vaguely remembered that amount of love shown between her parents. It also made her yearn for that kind of emotion between her and the guy she was supposed to be with. It seemed her new friend was deeply ensconced in her dad's legacy.

"Silky," Chibs said, garnering the attention of the couple. "Give me time with my daughter."

Silky slid her hand into Juice's and started for the door. They stopped by him on their way out. "Don't be too rough on her. She just got here and she needs her dad."

He watched the young couple walk out the door. In a few short months, Silky and Juice had become inseparable. They worked together and lived together, having just bought a house of their own. Their relationship had been based off love and truth, and that was amazing in a motorcycle club such as the Sons of Anarchy.

He turned back to his daughter and noticed she noticed the same thing he had. She was just like her mother with her dark hair and complexion. She had a mixture of their eyes. She was almost as tall as her mother, maybe taller.

"Come on, Kerrianne," Gemma said. "Let's get you something to eat."


End file.
